A Banished Prince
by Thughes13
Summary: "Who are you?" The small, silky voice chimed amongst the willows. A woman with golden eyes bowed. "I am looking for the spirit Lady Daiyu." She said raising her head. "This is Lady Daiyu." A tall white monkey with a brown face said gesturing to the child next to him. The woman bowed again. "I come to you as a citizen of the Fire Nation and as a mother. I need your help."
1. Chapter 1

**OK! sorry about all this but here is the updated chapter one enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are you?" The small, silky voice chimed amongst the willows, fireflies weaving in and out of the flowing tresses.

The woman with golden eyes bowed. "I am looking for the spirit Lady Daiyu." She said raising her head.

"This _is_ Lady Daiyu." A tall white monkey with a brown face who looked more man than animal gestured the child next to him.

So was so small for a spirit, if she were human she would have been about 7 years of age. Though so young she was very beautiful as she stood under the willow, her clothes were an elegant mixture of gold, reds, whites and oranges. The trimming of her hanfu was lined with golden silk and red flowers danced from the hems of her sleeves and skirt up into the orange of the dress. A golden sash tied around her waist with white flowers. Part of her hair was piled beautifully upon her head while the rest flowed down her back to the ground in wavy tresses.

The woman respectfully approached the child and went to her knees and bowed, touching her forehead to the ground.

"I come to you as a citizen of the Fire Nation and as a mother. I humbly ask for your assistance."

The Monkey Spirit sneered at the woman, as he opened his mouth to speak the child silenced him by raising her hand and smiled warmly as she looked down at the woman.

The metal ship glided across the still ocean, leaving a trail of smoke behind it as it went. Though the sun beat down on the ship, the weather was cold. Zuko stood at the railing staring out at the ocean with one good eye, the other was covered with a large bandage. That side of his face was throbbing, the bandage irritated him; it was constantly sticking to his raw flesh. He pressed his hand gently to the bandage and pressed down trying to relieve some of the pain. Four days. It had only been four days since his banishment and two days since he left the Fire Nation. His father hadn't even given him time to recover before banishing him. Zuko heard the steps of someone coming up the stairs onto deck. He calmly put his hands behind his back and banished the memory from his mind before he resumed staring at the ocean.

"Prince Zuko," a hesitant voice approached him. "We will be arriving at the Western Air Temple by morning."

Without turning around Zuko nodded dismissing the man. What did he expect to find there? The avatar -if he was alive- was surely smarter than to hide away in the air temple closest to the Fire Nation. It was a start and his only hope for going home. He had to find him.

Zuko let out a breath of steam as the cold wind but at his face.

"Your breath of fire will only last you so long before you become exhausted my prince." Zuko turned to find his uncle standing behind him, watching him with a concerned face.

"I didn't hear you come out to deck Uncle." Zuko turned back to the ocean. Iroh went to stand next to Zuko near the railing.

"Dinner is about to be served," Iroh spoke in an indifferent voice, "perhaps you would care to join me and get out of this cold." He spoke it as a statement instead of a question so to leave little room for debate. Zuko sighed. He hadn't eaten since he left the Fire Nation. He knew his Uncle would only pester him more if he did not comply.

"Have my plate sent to my room," he did not look at his Uncle as Irohs mouth opened in protest. "I will eat it there. Alone." Zuko gave Iroh a sideways glance before turning and walking towards the stairs that led to the below deck. Iroh watched his nephew walk away. But it wasn't just Zuko that was walking away; it was also the person he used to be. The timid, gentle boy that he used to be was destroyed by his own father and Irohs brother. Ozai.

Zuko ate his dinner alone in his room as he had requested. He knew his body was starving but he could not manage to make himself eat the entire meal. _I guess this is what depression does to a person._ He thought. He sighed and pushed his plate away. After he changed into his night robes, Zuko called for a servant to retrieve his plate.

"Send for my physician." He said to the servant before closing the door. Zuko sat on the edge of his bed as his doctor changed his bandages. Zuko tried not to flinch as the bandages tore pieces of skin as it was being peeled off his face. He mentally cursed the old man then instantly felt sorry. It wasn't the physician who did this nor was it his fault that the bandages stuck the way they did. When the bandage was completely removed is revealed a large burn over the left side of Zukos face. It covered his eye and spread to his ear, a good size of his hair line had been burned off along with most of the area on his cheek bone.

"Well," the doctor began, "it's only been four days so it's hard to tell at this point the amount of scaring you will have." He watched Zukos face turn into a grimace from over the top of his glasses. "What I'm worried about _now_ is infection. Since we are out to sea we will need to stop soon to restock on medicine, unfortunately I only have so much with me." Zuko did not protest as the doctor gave him orders. He then began to apply an antibiotic to the burn before rewrapping it in a fresh bandage.

"Will I regain eye sight in my left eye?" Zuko asked staring down at the floor, concreting on anything but the pain.

The man was hesitant before answering in a sympathetic voice. "I'm not sure."

Zuko nodded then stood up to follow the doctor to the door. "How long before you run out of supplies?" Zuko asked.

"I'll give it about a week. If we're generous of how much we use the antibiotics and pain killers." The doctor said, stopping in the hall just outside the door.

"Very well." Zuko replied coldly and then shut the door.

Zuko was restless as he tried to sleep, memories of the past days haunting his dreams.

* * *

The pain was a blinding white light that engulfed him. He held onto his face unaware of the faces sneering at him.

"He's lucky his life was spared."

"It's a wonder that he's the Fire Lords first born."

"Indeed, he's too soft and weak."

"To refuse an Agni Kai like that and grovel in front of his own father."

The voices were all he could hear as everything around him went black. Even in unconsciousness he was still humiliated. He had collapsed from pain, he knew the wound wouldn't kill him but the pain was too much.

All he could feel was a soft bed underneath him but he wasn't unaware to the voices in the room.

"Banished?!" Zuko sat up straight knocking the wet cloth off his face, his good eye widening. His younger sister stood at the end of his bed smiling.

"Be_ quiet_ Azula you don't know that for certain." Iroh came round to the side of the bed and urged Zuko to lie back down. Was burning and humiliating him in front of the entire court not enough? He had to banish him as well?

"You agreed to the Agni Kai Prince Zuko." Iroh whispered as he put a wet cloth back on Zukos eye, causing him to flinch away.

"I know but I didn't know it was with father..." Zukos voice trailed off as tears threatened him. Iroh squeezed Zukos hand, reassuring him when a servant called for him.

"General Iroh," the servant spoke bowing to him. "Fire Lord Ozai has sent for you." As Iroh got up to leave the room he shot Azula a look telling her to leave Zuko be.

After the door closed she spoke, "Looks like you'll end up just like mother." Azula smiled leaning against the bed post. Zuko slammed his fist into the bed beside him.

"Be quiet Azula! You're lying!" His voice filled the room. Azula pranced around to the other side of the bed and kneeled beside it propping her chin in her hands.

"Oh but I'm not ZuZu," her face twisted in amusement at her brothers torment. "Father told me himself."

Zuko shot up and used all his strength to bend his fire at Azula but was only able to muster a small fire ball that she easily dodged. Her taunting laugh echoed inside his head jolting him awake from his unpleasant sleep.

There was a knock at his door. Zuko spoke for them to come in.

"Prince Zuko," the soldier spoke. "We've arrived at the air temple."


	2. The Western Temple

It was a dreary morning indeed for Zuko after having a bad night's sleep. It was also just as cold as the night before and wet as the morning dew still hung in the air. Not to mention how his uncle had nearly flipped their boat by trying to pick some kind of tea leaf that was growing out of the side of the cliff. When they finally made it to the stairs it was nearly noon, uncle was complaining how they should have packed a lunch. "We don't have time for that!" Zuko had snapped at him. Zuko and Iroh stood at the base of the stairs that were carved out of the mountain side. For a moment Zuko was distracted from his bad mood Zuko as he looked up past the stairs to silently marvel at the Western temple that hung upside down from the cliff. It was a truly magnificent sight to see. He wondered how air benders were able to create such an elaborate temple that suspended from the mountain.

Iroh however was not as quiet as they trekked up the winding stairs.

"Such an amazing view," He waved his hands out around him motioning to the sight around them. "is it not my prince?"

Zuko huffed, returning to his previous bad mood, they didn't have time to stop and enjoy the scenery. It's not what they came here to do.

"The only thing I care about is seeing the Avatar in chains." But did he though? Zuko knew that what he really wanted to see was his mother. _I'm already banished so who's to stop me from trying to find her? No. _His face twisted as he fought with himself. _I _must _find the Avatar and gain my fathers respect. Once I return home and am able to take my throne one day, then…then I will find her._

"What do you think your chances are of finding him? He hasn't been seen in a hundred years." Iroh stated putting his hands in his sleeves.

"Then we will check _all_ the air temples," Zuko replied determinedly. "then if we still don't find him we will search this entire planet until we do." He spat at him as he sped up his pace up the stairs hoping his uncle would become tired and take a break but he was resilient as ever, matching his pace with Zukos. Zuko didn't hate his uncle. Aside from his mother he had been the only person who truly cared for him.

Zuko wondered around the temple checking every room. He could tell as soon as they had reached the temple that no one had lived there in years. He still had to look. He had sent Iroh to search on the other side of the temple. He needed time alone to vent as he was becoming frustrated. Zuko came to the last room in the hall he was in and kicked the door open. Dust stirred around the room as fresh air entered, he walked over to the window and opened it staring out at the abyss below the temple. He let out a heavy sigh. _Why am I so angry? _He thought growling to himself as he turned to go sit on the bed in the far corner of the room. The pain killers were wearing off. He hated to have to take them but the healing flesh made his head throb and his face itch. Zuko hung his head as he sat there staring at the floor resting his elbows resting on his knees.

He remembered the conversation he had had with his uncle a few days ago.

"Is it true?" He had asked when Iroh had returned to his room. "Am I really banished?" His voice cracked as he spoke and his hands trembling as he clutched his sheets. Iroh pulled a chair up next to Zukos bed and stared at the new bandage that was wrapped around his nephews head with sorrow.

He looked down as he shed a small tear. "I am sorry nephew." He sniffed and wiped the tear from his face swiftly trying play it off. "I have failed you." Zuko turned his head to face his uncle.

"What do you mean?" Iroh was silent. "Uncle…what are you talking about." Zuko pressed him more.

"I tried to talk him out of it," Iroh could not bear to look at him. Zuko could feel his blood going cold as panic started to move through his body but he could not move. He could not tear his eyes away from his uncle. "Your father feels that you need this to become stronger. By stripping you of your honor and casting you out you will learn respect." Iroh gritted his teeth as he spoke. "A ship is being prepared for your departure-"

Zuko cut him off shocked, "A ship? But he's banishing me why would he….?"

Iroh sat there for a moment and then with a sigh he replied, "If you wish to regain your honor you must capture the Avatar."

Zuko nearly laughed. _The Avatar?! How am I supposed to find someone who disappeared a hundred years ago?! _His astonishment turned to turmoil as he thought about it more. _He just doesn't want me around. He's _never_ liked me!...but what if I do find him? Then what? Will he finally accept me? _This was his only chance to be accepted in the eyes of his father. Zuko placed his hand on Irohs arm. "It's fine uncle. If the only way to regain my honor is by finding the Avatar then I will do so."

Iroh entered the dusty room announcing he found no sign of the Avatar. Zuko wanted to yell at him. Of course he hadn't found him because he wasn't here. Zuko let out a jagged breath.

"We will look one more time. To be sure."

Iroh stepped closer to him. "Prince Zuko please," he pleaded with him, "it hasn't even been a week since your banishment."

He noticed how his nephew cringed at the word. "I beg you, take this time to rest and recover."

Rest?! Zuko was enraged. He had no time for rest. He had to get home as soon as possible, "What else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation." Zuko snapped at him. Iroh merely shook his head and left the room.

Two hours passed before Zuko finally stood to leave the room. It had gotten dark. He used is fire bending to light his way as he navigated through the halls. After a while he came to a large door that was covered in pipes and the air nomad emblem. He didn't remember ever coming across this door. _Great. _He thought. _The one room I miss and I find it by getting lost._ He got closer to the door and examined it. Zuko came to the conclusion that the door could only be opened with air bending. It was indeed the perfect place for an air bender to hide. After he had given up on trying to figure out how to open it without blowing it up he turned to head back the way he came. His flame flickered. Zuko stopped and watched it a moment. It flickered again. There were no windows in the hall but he could feel a very faint breeze. The giant door behind him creaked. Zuko spun around and watched with his eye widening as the heavy door slowly opened. He extinguished his flame and hid in the darkness against the wall as a dull light crept from behind the door. The door opened just enough for a hooded figure to step out and then close the door again. He panicked as the hall filled with darkness once more. He feared the person would escape. He wasted no more time and shot a blast of fire at the figure. The flames dulled and darkness engulfed them once again. Silence. Zuko never heard the person attempt to escape the flames but neither did he hear them fall. He took a step forward, his stance ready. Where were they he wondered? Had he gotten them? He took another step.

"Show yourself!" He shouted.

"That's a silly thing to say in the dark." The person said flatly.

Zuko turned suddenly. The voice came from his side. How did they get over there? He never heard them move. He shot another blast but there was nothing there. Zuko was confused, how were they moving around so quickly without making any noise?

_Air bender._ A voice said in his head.

Zuko stood frozen as the reality of this sank in. _I found him_. He smiled to himself.

"Quit hiding and show yourself!" He shouted at the darkness. He heard a noise come from behind him a ways down the hall. Are they...giggling? Suddenly Zuko fell forward, something had shoved him from behind. He caught himself with his hands and flipped over facing the direction he came from.

"STOP TOYING WITH ME!" Zuko furiously slashed his hand out in front of him releasing a whip of fire. It stayed bright just long enough for Zuko to see the person. "Found you." He growled as he sprinted towards them. He jumped expecting to come in contact with a body but only fell to the ground.

"The hell," he huffed, "is this" he picked himself up. "bullshit!"

The voice was a whisper of amusement right in his good ear, "Am I making you angry?"

He spun around slashing is arm through the air. Nothing. There was nothing there._ It's a woman. _He thought remembering the small voice. He yelled in aggravation and unleashed fire in every direction. When he still couldn't find anything he cursed. "Fuck this." He stomped off trying to find an exit. The spirits must be toying with him.

Zuko wasn't surprised when he walked outside and saw the woman leaning against one of the four pillars that made on arch over an elaborate well. The tunic that was draped around her was deep red and went down to her knees, the sleeves were long, wide. She wore black pants with brown boots. He stopped and stared at her, narrowing his good eye. He still couldn't see her face.

"Happy to see that you're not crazy?" He could tell she was smiling at him.

"How did you do that?" He demanded.

She ignored him and walked over to the nearby well with her arms crossed.

"Answer me." He gritted through his teeth balling his hands into fists.

She looked down the well as she spoke, "Why does it matter to you?" She didn't really seem like she cared about the answer.

"Because you move like an air bender." He stated circling around her till he was facing her back.

She chuckled. "An air bender." She mumbled so quietly that Zuko nearly missed what she said. She trailed her fingers along the edge of the well. As she turned her head to the side a lock of wavy black hair fell from inside her hood. He could see her face from her lips to her jaw line. He watched as her red lips formed into half a smile.

"You thought I was the Avatar." She stated. "And yet you gave up so easily and left." She smirked and turned her body so it was facing the direction she was looking. "I hear the Fire Nation has been looking for him."

Zuko watched her closely. He could see her now so maybe he would have a better chance at catching her.

"Are you saying it's not you then?" Zuko asked.

"Well," she started, "I guess I could be." She smiled then. "I look pretty good for being 114." She turned and faced Zuko while pulling her hood back.

Zuko couldn't help but be a little taken aback. She was beautiful. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight in contrast to her black eyes and red lips. Her long hair fell perfectly in wavy tresses around her face.

"You...uhm." Zuko tried very hard to form a sentence before he cleared his throat and shook his head. I can't let her distract me. "Avatar or not you're coming with him." This time he was very clear and his voice icy. He glared at her from across the small distance between them. Yet the woman's face only reflected amusement.

"What?" She giggled. "You think I have some sort of special bending ability?" Zuko began to move closer to her.

"That or you're an air bender." She sat on the well as he approached smiling at him. This only seemed to make him more angry.

"You're just going to get yourself hurt." She chimed. "Wouldn't want you to have _two_ bad eyes."

She gave a wide grin as Zuko yelled and attacked her, but instead of vanishing she jumped up out of the way of the fire with ease. Like gravity had no effect on her. She slowly landed on the well, a foot on each side. Zuko watched as she floated down. It had to be air bending, but was the black smoke that followed her as she moved part of air bending? How was he supposed to know he'd never seen it before. Before he could do anything else he heard his uncles voice yelling for him but he refused to take his eyes off her. The girl looked past Zuko into the distance. When she looked back at him she winked.

"Maybe next time." And with that she put her legs together and fell into the well like a needle. Zuko waited for the splash that never came.

"Zuko," Iroh puffed as he ran up to Zuko, resting his hands on his knees. "I heard you shouting. Did you find something?"

Zuko walked to the well and looked down then shot a blast of fire down it. It just kept going, the bottom of the well had fallen through a long time ago and lead down to the abyss.

"Uncle. Did air benders have smoke around them when they would bend?"

Iroh was confused by his question wondering where he'd come up with that. "Well, no I don't believe they did."

Zuko turned and faced him with and determined look. "Then yes uncle. I found something."


	3. A spirit

The water rocked the small boat as Zuko and Iroh made their way back to the ship. The wind had picked up causing small waves to splash into the boat. Zuko had very much wanted to go back and find a way into the room where he had met the girl. He knew that's where she was staying hidden. Iroh on the other hand had felt the oncoming storm and insisted they return to the ship for the night. Just as they made it below deck to the dining room, the storm commenced with heavy rain. While they ate Zuko continued his story about his encounter with the girl as Iroh listened closely. Though Iroh himself had never seen air bending either he studied it along with the other elements.

"She sounds like a spirit." Iroh stated as he sipped his tea during dinner.

"What would a spirit be doing at an abandoned temple?" Zuko mumbled to himself not really convinced.

"Well it is no rumor that I once traveled to the spirit myself. I happened to meet a lovely old spirit there who was kind enough to help me find my way back." Iroh smiled as he remembered the memory. "The girl you described favors the powers of the spirit I met."

Once again the metal ship set out across the ocean headed for the northern air temple with plans to stop in the next port. Zuko had decided not to pursue the girl, the last thing he needed was a spirit angry with him. That night Iroh sat in Zukos room as the physician tended to Zukos scar.

"See if you can open your left eye some more."

As Zuko complied by opening his eye both he and the doctor gasped. The doctor could see that the white of his eye were no longer red with busted veins and his iris was no longer milky. It was as if the eye itself had never been damaged.

"I...I can see." Zuko whispered. "But just yesterday I couldn't see a thing."

The physician was just as astonished as he as he scratched his head.

"The spirits must be smiling on you." The doctor said smiling before he left the room.

Zuko had frowned at this remembering the girl for the 100th time that evening. Iroh was now even more convinced she was a spirit and wondered if it was in fact the spirit he had met. And if so what business did she have with his nephew.

Zuko lay in his bed fuming as he remembered the arrogance of the spirit girl. _Were all spirits that rude?_ She was very human looking, his thoughts drifted as he remembered her face—he shook his head. _This is absurd._ He thought rolling over. Though he couldn't help but wonder if she was the one that healed his eye. He remembered being in the dark corridor, when she had whispered in his ear, her hand had ever so slightly touched the bandage on his face for barely a second. Since then he'd noticed the improvement in his left eye, now he could see completely aside from the bandage. He sighed, if she _had_ been the reason his eye miraculously healed he would have to thank her. That is, if he ever saw her again.

* * *

It had been 3 months since his banishment and Zuko was becoming anxious as they neared the last air temple to the south. What if he wasn't there either? Then where would he search? He hadn't the slightest idea where to go next. The earth kingdom was far too dangerous for a prince of the Fire Nation and the Northern water tribe was defiantly out of the question. He had no leads to follow and no clues other than that the Avatar was supposedly an air bender. But what if he had died along with the other air benders and had been reincarnated into the water tribes? Zuko shook his head. _I can't give up yet._

Just as he did in the other temples when he came across the great doors, briefly Zuko thought of the spirit. He was still taunted with the curiosity of what lay behind these doors. The rest of his men where spread out searching the rest of the temple. He had thought of the girl often but he hadn't the slightest clue why. _She's just an arrogant spirit who likes to play tricks on people._ He told himself. Every time he thought of her he would become angry and would be in a terrible mood the rest of the day. He wanted to thank her for he was certain that she had healed his eye but he also would have been fine if he never had to see her again. He tired of how she taunted his mind.

He wasn't sure if he should be shocked when he found her waiting for him as he rounded a corner. He stopped short and glared at her as she smiled that brilliant smile back and waved for him to follow her. He stood there for a moment for before he followed.

"This better not be some kind of trick." He hissed.

It was the only thing they said to each other as she led him to a room in one of the towers.

"This is the temple the avatar was born in." She stated. Zukos head snapped around to look at her in surprise. _How would she know that?_ "This was his room." She moseyed about the room not really looking at anything.

"How would you know that?" Zuko asked narrowing his eyes.

The girl pointed to herself. "Spirit." She said in a matter of fact tone. "I can feel his presence if I'm somewhere he was at a point in time."

This peaked Zukos interest. "Could you be able to track him?"

She shook her head and explained again that she has to be somewhere he was previously.

"I just thought it might interest you. You might find something useful here." She said in an indifferent voice as she walked past him towards the door. Zuko grabbed her arm, almost shocked that she let him catch her.

"Wait," he sighed. She turned to look at him her eyebrows raised. "Thank you." He said without looking at her. "I know you were the one that healed my eye."

She shrugged, "It's nothing really."

Her arm turned to smoke in Zukos grip as she freed herself. Zuko watched in amazement as the smoked transformed back into an arm. Why is she doing this? What could she possibly gain from helping him.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked as she reached the door, "You're a spirit; you should be on the Avatars side."

This time she gave him a genuine smile, and as she began to disappear into a subtle cloud of smoke she spoke, "Because it's your destiny to find him."


	4. A Fool

_Air._ He clutched at the smoky nothingness in front of him. _I need air!_ He couldn't find his feet to walk. It felt like he was floating in limbo, his lungs pleading for oxygen. The smoke formed into the face of someone he felt like he knew. _Someone help me!_

Zuko jolted himself awake in a cold sweat gasping for air. _A dream_. He thought relieved. He sat up and pulled the drenched sheets away from him. It was still the dead of night as the cold metal ship sat in the icy waters. He could have easily dried the sheets himself but he couldn't find the energy to do it. Instead he changed his clothes and went up to the deck of the ship. The air was a crisp chill that sent a shiver up his spine. He watched idly as the water and moonlight danced off the icebergs around the ship. The feeling of the cold would always be familiar to him. It would always be associated with _her_. Zuko shook his head not wanting to think of the spirit girl, whatever her name was. He had asked once out of curiosity but she merely replied with a name he knew was made up. _Saya_. He played with the name in his head, it didn't suit her. He thought that a spirit like her would have a more elegant name. Her clothes were always so plain as well, surely that wasn't what she looked like in the spirit realm. Zuko sighed, once again finding himself dwelling too much on the girl.

He found it had become a habit for him, every time he turned a corner or entered a dark corridor he would almost expect her to be there as she had done so many times while he searched for the avatar. She had popped up many times on his journey over the past two years. _She has grown a lot as well._ He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing teenage hormones. For reasons he could not explain she was helping him, leading him to clues or hints. He'd received his last clue 6 months ago when he'd found a blue hair comb on his desk. Iroh had told him that from the design it must be from the southern water tribe. Zuko had found it odd. Saya had never left actual clues, she would merely take him somewhere she had felt the Avatars presence. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he'd grown fond of the spirit. She made him...less and more angry at the same time with her teasing him and sarcastic comments, and then her more subtle moments when she smiled and showed him kindness even though he did not quite deserve it. With her help he felt he was that much closer to going home. He suspected since he hadn't seen her in so long that maybe, just maybe this would be it. This is where the avatar was. A small part of him wondered if Saya would be there waiting for him with that devilish smile on her face.

The next day when he found out that the Avatar was a 12 year old kid wasn't what annoyed Zuko. It was that the boy reminded him of Saya. How he taunted him and easily escaped his grasp.

"At least Saya didn't destroy our ship." Iroh said. _At least Saya doesn't make me want to hang myself._ He thought as he looked at the damage his ship had taken. The little monk named Aang, had deflected one of Zukos fire balls into a cliff causing an avalanche to take over the deck of his ship.

After that Zuko had no trouble keeping track of the little monk. Though unfortunately for him Aang was even better at slipping through his fingers than Saya. Secretly Iroh prayed to the spirits constantly for the well-being of Zuko. He was becoming more and more hostile with each passing day. Zuko had caught up to the avatar several times and each time he'd come close to capturing him the spirits had a different plan. One that seemed to involve a Fire Nation soldier named Zhao.

"I don't understand uncle!" Zuko had ranted one night after a yet another fail to capture Aang. "What hope do I have now when Zhao has twice as many rescues as I do?"

It was troubling indeed. Since admiral Zhaos recent promotion he was closer to finding the avatar than Zuko. He needed a new plan. One that would keep that bastard Zhao from catching Aang before him. Most of his ideas kept coming to dead ends. The scar on his face did little for hiding his true identity. Any Fire Nation citizen knew who he was. As Zuko lay in his bed reeling from the previous day he cursed Zhao. The man had the audacity to come along his ship just to announce his promotion and that all information involving the Avatar be given to him. _I'll be damned if I let him beat me._ Zuko could fell the air in his room get lighter. He turned over to face the window. Though they had spent little time together he knew when she was close by, he could feel it in the air. But to his strange disappointment she wasn't there. He furrowed his brows together as a gentle breeze came in from the window and lifted a blue devil mask off its peg on the wall causing it to fall to the floor. He stood to go retrieve the object. Zuko stared at the mask for a long moment, remembering the way it fell—or more like floated to the floor.

"The Blue Spirit." He looked out the window with a saddened expression. "Why won't you show yourself to me anymore?" He said in a hushed voice.

"Perhaps she had business to attend to in the spirit realm." Uncle said as they ate. "And so she is reaching out to you from there." It made sense in a way, but he remembered her once telling him how she disliked the sprint world. He wondered why she would go back.

The blue spirit had proven to be the perfect disguise for Zuko to secretly gather information and he silently thanked Saya for giving him the idea. He stood in a metal room, trying to level his breath but his body betrayed him. How could he be calm at a moment like this? He was standing in front of the Avatar who was currently in chains. _I can't get him out of Zhaos grasp like this._ Silently he walked forward and using his duel wielding swords, freed the little monk. They escaped the compound together, having gained Aangs trust for freeing him. Now all he needed to do was get somewhere safe so Zuko himself could capture him. Just as they reached the edge of the forest Zuko felt his arm being tugged, slightly moving him just a little to his left. Just then an arrow shot between him and Aang catching him in the mask. The impact wasn't enough to kill him but it certainly knocked him unconscious.

It was morning when Zuko returned to his ship empty handed. Aang had saved him from being captured by Zhao but also ended up learning that the blue spirit was actually Zuko and escaped.

"Where have you been nephew?" Iroh asked with a suspicious glance.

"Nowhere," he sighed. "I'm going to bed and I do not want to be disturbed."

He looked around his empty room yet again feeling her presence. He sighed in aggravation then turned to close his door. When he turned back around his room was not so empty anymore. He was met with a pair of coal black eyes. Saya sat cross legged in the chair by Zukos desk, her hands folded in her lap. The two stared at each other, neither saying a word for a short moment before he opened his mouth to speak. As he did a smile crept across Sayas face freezing Zuko. That smile made him forget everything he was about to say. Was he going to yell at her for not helping him more or thank her? _Why do I even care?_ He snorted and leaned back against his door and crossed his arms, it took him a moment before he was able to tear his eyes away from her smile.

"What do you want?" He said stiffly.

"I simply _thank you_ would suffice." Her smiled broadened. "I did just save you from an arrow."

"Well while you were at it maybe you should have captured the Avatar!" Zuko said bitterly, anger flashing in his eyes. Saya never flinched nor did the amusement leave her face. Did nothing faze this girl?

"Stop smiling like that." Zuko turned his head so he couldn't see her face.

"Do you not like my smile Zuko?" Her voice was like silk as it drifted to Zukos ears, sending a small shiver up his spine. And the way she said his name—_Enough!_ Zuko thought, inwardly shaking his head trying to rid himself of this strange feeling. He walked to the far side of his room towards his bed when the question popped into his head again.

"Where have you been?" He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud.

"I'm a spirit. I have things I have to do." She shrugged. "I haven't left you though," she added, her voice soft as Zuko turned back to face her with a quizzical look. "I've been helping you the best I can."

"But why?" He asked. "Why would you do this? You know what will happen if the Fire Nation catches him. Why would you betray him?" He was almost pleading her now.

"I'm not betraying the Avatar by helping you fulfill your destiny." Zuko noticed how her smile faded at the word betray.

"My destiny." His eyes narrowed as he hissed the last word. "You said it was my destiny to find him yet I still can't catch him." He was walking towards her now. "Why don't you quit fucking with me and tell me what it is that you're really after." Stopping in front of her he placed a hand either side of the chair and leaned in towards her.

She didn't back away from him as his face crept closer to hers. She tilted her head so their eyes met and smirked. He was trying to intimidate her. Her smirk turned to a broad smile as she watched a flicker of anger sweep across his face. She knew he hated the fact the she didn't fear him. That she wasn't intimidated by his title, his power. He was practically squirming in her hands, the Fire Nation prince that amused her so much.

Saya knew he wouldn't listen if she tried to tell him why she was really helping him. His mind was too clouded with the ideals of his father.

"Do you not trust me?" She asked pretending to be hurt by his words.

It took every amount of control Zuko had to stay composed as she spoke. Her face inches from his. Her breath warm oh his face.

"Why should I?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"If it wasn't for me you would have never found him in the South Pole." Her voice was icy now and her smile no longer reached her eyes. Zuko could see her patience for him thinning.

"And a lot of good that did me." He retorted through gritted teeth. "That incident nearly ruined my ship and cost me a fortune." His jaw was set in a hard line. He took in a deep breath trying to calm himself. A foolish mistake. He'd never been this close to Saya before so he'd never noticed how intoxicating she smelled. It flooded his senses entirely and his breath caught in his throat. As he backed away Saya stood up. He just couldn't get away from her. He noticed she hadn't grown much in the past two years, he was taller than her now.

"This isn't a game to me." She nearly growled, her voice serious. "Yours and the Avatars destinies are intertwined that much I know for sure. I'll be damned if I let you screw this up. I'll be damned if I let you get yourself killed!" She glared up at him.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? "I'm not your toy!" Zuko spat.

Saya could feel his body heat rising as anger boiled inside of him. They were still so close to each other. She could also feel the fire inside of herself blaring. Her amusement for him was lost with her impatience with him.

"No. You are a fool." She stepped closer as his eyes flashed. "You cannot see what is clearly laid out in front of you."

Instinctively Zuko put his hands out in front of him to keep her from getting closer, his eyes widening. He couldn't handle her being this close. She infuriated him yes, but yet she also occupied his mind constantly. Without meaning to his hands ending up on her waist, stopping her from moving.

"I'm a fool?" He spoke in a low husky voice, his hands remaining where they were. Yes he was a fool. A fool who was memorized at how her eyes changed from black to gold when she became angry. A fool who watched how her red lips formed every word she spoke. A fool who noticed how small her waist was under that red tunic.

She didn't disappear as he had expected, her eyes widening slightly at his touch. She looked slightly shocked and somewhat angry at his hands on her waist. He took in this new expression, one that he had never seen on her before. Zuko almost smiled as he saw a glimmer of her composure fall. And when she had become angry, that too was something he hadn't seen become. Before he realized his own thoughts he wanted to see more, more of who she was. He wanted to see that shocked expression again. He didn't care anymore about why she was here or what her intentions were. All he could think about was how she had always been there when he needed help, how her waist felt in his hands.

"Yes. I am a fool." His hands circled around her waist to her back, pulling her against his chest. With every movement he waited in anticipation for her to turn to smoke and flee but she never did.

She stared up at him with her hands resting on his chest, softly pushing away from him. She could not read that expression. _Is he trying to scare me again? The fool._

"Zuko." Her voice was soft and uncertain as her brows slowly furrowed.

That's all it took. Her saying his name. Quickly he closed the distance between them before she could escape, his mouth crashing into hers.

At first she was frozen unsure what to do, but as his body heat entered her, her hands moved up around his neck. She could feel his breathing become heavy as he deepened the kiss, his arms becoming tighter around her waist.

_He is _human_. _A voice hissed in her mind.

Her eyes flashed open and then she was gone in a cloud of smoke. Zukos hands fell to his sides and hung his head, realizing what he had done. Such a fool he was indeed. She was a spirit, a holy entity and he a mere mortal.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I am a fool."


	5. Authors note!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while! :( I've been super busy plus I am rewriting my fic, it's still going to be the same story I'm just adding more detail and what not so it will flow better. I also felt like I rushed the plot and Zuko and Sayas relationship so I am definitely fixing that! So stay with me guys when I re-post it's going to be so much better! :) thank you to those who are following my fic!**


	6. A letter

**Sorry this one took so long! (it might be a little rushed but I was ready to finish it!) there is a bit of sexual content in this one but not a whole lot.**

* * *

She floated amongst the willows, letting the tresses slide through her nimble fingers. She wore just a red hanfu waist skirt that was tied with a silk, golden ribbon just above her breasts, her white, transparent beizi drooped lazily off her shoulders with an orange sash around her arms. Her hair loosely tied away from her face, flowing past her knees behind her. He eyes lids were painted orange and golden flakes kissed the tops of her cheek bones under her eyes and disappeared into her hair line. Her lips a brilliant glossy red and her porcelain skin contrasted with the bright colors that swam about her body. At first glance one would never guess that she was once human, that she was once mortal. Now she is a pure entity born of fire, sworn to now protect the fire that dwells within her people. She keeps a watchful eye making sure the fire within them never dies, but now something else occupies her mind.

"You should just let the boy alone. He is still alive, his father and sister in prison, there is nothing else threatening his life. He is safe now." A white monkey with the face and stature of a man stood below the willow watching his Lady with cautious eyes.

"Bao-Zhi," the young woman spoke, "you would have me abandon one of my own, let alone the new Fire Lord of my nation? Thus breaking my promise to his mother?" She turned on him with a glare that was both beautiful and terrifying. A shiver went through him as he met her gaze.

"I meant no disrespect Lady Daiyu." He bowed slightly. "Though," he paused with uncertainty, perhaps he should not question her further. "you seem to be more interested in him than you should. Besides he has already discovered his purpose, his 'destiny'." His voice became a whisper as he spoke. "I merely implore you to take caution, your human emotions resurface in their world, I would not want you to become blinded. Keep your distance my Lady, you have already fulfilled your promise to that woman."

"I am not blinded." The tone in her voice clearly ending the conversation. Bao-Zhi bowed once more and reluctantly took his leave.

* * *

He remembered her face when she had pulled him from the flames. He remembered the sadness in her eyes as she rekindled the flame within him. He had almost died. He had nearly lost everything because Zhao was too much of a coward to face him on his own, he had to hire pirates to try and assassinate him. That was the last time he saw her. She no longer came in contact with him but silently watched over him from a far. Perhaps it was for the best. Though after he had been injured in his agni kai with Azula, Avatar Aang had for a moment, seen a spirit of great beauty leaning over Zukos sleeping body to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You are not a fool." She had whispered. She had even visited Katara in a dream, thanking her for saving his life. He could no longer see her but she was still there, always. Whenever the two would ask how Zuko knew the spirit he would brush off the question saying it was because she was a fire spirit. Not a very convincing story, but what would he tell them? That she had been the one to aid him when he hunted the Avatar? That she had in many ways captured his heart?

He couldn't help but miss that mischievous smile or the graceful way she walked without making a sound. He constantly found himself thinking about the way her lips felt on his, it was so long ago but the memory was so vivid in his mind. Zuko would remind himself that he was human and she a spirit, the thought of very having anything more with her seemed impossible especially since he had not seen her in 8 years. He'd even tried to have a relationship with a girl named Mai, he thought that maybe he could distract himself, sadly her emotionless personality bored him and he constantly found himself comparing her with Saya. Her smile never touched her eyes, her thin, unpainted lips didn't tease him when she spoke. It was the feel of her lips though, when pressed against his they weren't warm or soft like Sayas were. She was almost as quiet as Saya when she walked but not quite the same. She was rather dull he thought. Now at the young age of 22 he has been the Fire Lord for a lonely 6 years. His friends came to see him from time to time which he enjoyed dearly but it wasn't the company he yearned for.

Zuko walked idly about the palace, his hands folded behind his back. He was not going anywhere nor was he looking for anything it was simply what he did when he became lost in his thoughts. He never realized where he was going until he would end up on the other side of the palace trying to remember how he got there. Once he even ended up in the servants' quarters, though this time it was the royal garden. Collecting his thoughts he looked around the garden with a heavy sigh. He loved this garden but it also held memory's that saddened him deeply. 6 years of searching and he still hadn't found his mother, Ursa. He walked to the small pound that sat under a tree and watched as the turtle-ducks swam about. He sat there staring into the water, his reflection was someone he no longer recognized. It was himself of course but he felt he no longer knew this person. This person who has become indifferent with a constant impassive face. It was handsome none the less, there were woman lining up from all over the country trying to win his affection in the hopes that he might court them. This he could not see, the scar was still there along with the memory, it was something he pretended he had gotten over, a sad reality.

The wind picked up gently at that moment and Zuko, closing his eyes enjoyed the breeze as it caressed his face.

"How can a fire spirit have so much presence in the wind?" he mumbled half to himself and half to the spirit who was not there. No, she was not there but he suspected that she could feel his emotions for she always found a way to comfort him when he became morbid.

Zukos attention snapped to the new presence in the garden. A messenger was approaching him with a scroll. The man kneeled, bowing his head.

"My Lord, I have a message for you from Avatar Aang."

Zuko took the letter and thanked the man, dismissing him. He lazily opened the scroll and almost dropped it as he read the first line.

_Zuko_

_Hey Zuko! How are you? I'm good. So uhm, I met that spirit. The one I saw after your Agni Kai with Azula. She came to me while I was meditating and gave me a message for you. I actually don't know what it is or I would tell you now…..I guess I sort of wrote the message down subconsciously on a scroll but anyways I'm coming to see you. I should be there in a few days. Oh and Iroh is coming with me! He's been in Republic City on "tea business" and decided to tag along. So the two of us and your strange letter will see you soon!_

_ Aang_

There wasn't quite a word that explained how Zuko felt. Jealous that she had gone to Aang and not him. Excited that he was in a way getting to contact her. Sad that she could not have just said it to him. But nervous was the worst. He wasn't sure what he should expect after all these years.

* * *

The next three days were agonizing, he had tried busying himself by having a room prepared for Aang and making sure Irohs room was cleaned. That however only took an hour. Meetings with his advisors, other nations and audiences with his citizens were all taken care of by noon on the first day. Zuko had become quite flustered by this for it usually took much longer than that. He cursed the sun for becoming lazy. By the end of the first day to Zukos strange relief he found comfort in the paperwork that waited for him on his desk, it was by far the most time consuming task he knew of.

By the end of the third day he had wiped out a months' worth of documents. Things he hadn't even need bothered with for a few weeks were also completed. He sat alone in his private study with his arms crossed his crest staring at the ceiling. Surely Aang and his uncle would be there tomorrow. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at the candle that sat on his desk. He watched with tired eyes as the small line of smoke drifted up from the tiny flame. With a flick of his wrist the flame extinguished causing more smoke to dance about the candle up to the ceiling. He furrowed his brows together as a strange pang entered his chest and at that moment all he could see in his mind was a pair of red lips smirking at him with such deviousness. It had been 7 years since his ship had been attacked by the pirates, since he had seen her. Saya had saved him, healed his wounds. He closed his eyes remembering how small her arms were wrapped around his chest, willing the life back into him. She had stayed with him through his unconsciousness making sure he would be safe. He knew she was there but he hadn't the energy to speak to her so when she left him there was nothing he could do. He'd only seen her for a brief moment.

He felt his body warm as he remember her lips on his before he shook his head and stood from his desk, catching his mind once again wandering too far. It had only been a kiss nearly 8 years ago. He told himself. This letter was causing his mind too much angst, since he had read it Saya had been on his mind much more than usual. It would surely be an explanation as to why she helped him all those years ago since she had never given him an answer. That must be what it is. He thought. He had hoped to find comfort in sleep but like most other nights his dreams were invaded with what he had secretly been yearning for.

* * *

She was so much more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was longer and her face more defined. Her sheer hanfu teasing him as her slim body pressed against his. He could feel every curve as his hands moved up and down her body, stopping on her breasts for a moment to caress them. Her teeth grazed his earlobe causing a shiver to creep up his spine, he leaned down to trail kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Her breath hitched when he kissed her under her jaw, her fingers tangled in his long hair. He made his way to her soft lips, parting them with his mouth so it tongue could enter. His hands moved down her hips, pulling her dress up slowly, savoring the way she breathed, the way she moved against his hips.

"Zuko." She purred in his ear.

* * *

Zuko awoke wide-eyed in a sweat drenched bed, an evident erection tugging at his pants. He cursed, did he always have to rise with the sun? He felt somewhat ashamed as well. He wasn't a teenage boy anymore, he should have better control of his emotions than this. This emotion, he hoped was one Saya did not see. Reluctantly he got up and walked to his private bath in the room attached to his bedchamber. He shed is clothes after his bath had been filled and heated then stepped into the water, hoping it would calm him. He leaned his head back trying to relax but as soon as his eyes closed all he could see was that sheer hanfu. He cursed himself knowing the only way to solve his "problem" would be to relieve himself. He blushed at the thought, that was something he had never really worried about even when he and Mai were dating. There had never been a woman who has affected him this way. His face turned a deeper red remembering his indecent thoughts about Saya as his hand slide down in the water towards his legs. He prayed that Aang would arrive today with that damned scroll so he could put his mind at ease.

* * *

**so what do you guys think? sorry that there's not much of a plot but I'm getting there I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick note guys I haven't abandoned you! My computer has a virus so it's making it impossible to get on the internet :'( so I'm going to use this time (until my laptop is fixed) to go in a edit my story, I've realized I may have lead you guys in the wrong direction with the plot! My only excuse is that I didn't make an outline soooooo yeah fixing that so when I come back we're starting over, I'll post the first 6 maybe 7 chapters at once so ya'll don't have to play the waiting game again! And I swear this will be my last re-edit! Hopefully the story will even be done when I get back! ;D thank you all so much for the reviews and the follows! I'm glad you all like my story I'll even put in some fun facts in the authors notes ;) peace out homies!**


End file.
